


A cry for help

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: You are an assassin. A little girl has just come up to you, handed you all her pocket money and asked you to kill her abusive relative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt posted on tumblr by writing-prompt-s

Celaena took a deep breath while she pressed her back to the cold stone wall. Through the window she could see the man the girl had described.

He had thick brown hair and piercing almost black eyes. The smirk on his face and the way he looked at everyone with breasts in the room made her stomach turn around.

No wonder that the little girl wanted him dead. No wonder that the little girl had hired Adarlan’s most famous assassin to do so.

Celaena still didn’t know how she had figured it out. No one in Adarlan knew what she looked like. no one in Adarlan knew that Celaena Sardothien, the most famous killer and murder machine this world had ever known, was a girl who had barely reached the age of maturity.

And still this little girl had come up at her. She had been wearing her blond hair in two braids with pink bows. Her white dress had been spotless and her black shoes had glimmered in the sunlight. “Are you Celaena?” Her voice had been breakable, barely a whisper, and she had constantly looked over her shoulders.

Her parents had probably not been far away.

“Why are you looking for her?” Celaena had kneeled down in front of her so their eyes could meet.

The girl had had beautiful green eyes, but there was no life in them, no happiness, no joy. “She needs to kill someone for me.” The little girl had grabbed a small purse from a hidden pocket. “I hope it’s enough.” She had looked up with those big eyes and Celaena had wondered what had happened that a little girl would pay an assassin to kill someone.

“Who does she need to kill and why?”

The little girl had told her story. A story that a girl her age should not be able to tell.

Celaena had wanted to touch her and hug her, but she had been afraid that the girl was already touched and hugged way too often by the man who didn’t mean well. When she had let her eyes wander over the girl’s tender body she had noticed the bruises, the wounds, the scars.

“Can she please help me?” The little girl had swallowed and tears had rolled down her red cheeks while she had been trembling.

“I will see if you brought enough money.” Celaena nodded at the little girl and took the small purse from her.

The coins in there were worthless, but that was something the little girl didn’t need to know.

“O, but this is way too much! I can even give you money back!” Celaena had tried to smile despite the horror story she had just heard and she had taken one golden coin from her own purse. “Can you describe what he looks like and where I can find him?”

The little girl had taken the golden coin from her and had nodded before she had given a very detailed description with information a girl her age shouldn’t know.

“I will take care of him tonight, I promise.” Celaena had carefully placed her hands on the girls shoulders and she had almost felt the shiver rolling down the girl’s spine.

“Thank you!” The little girl had nodded and while she had walked away, back to her parents, Celaena had disappeared into the mass to follow her.

Celaena squeezed her eyes and she took a deep breath while she kept her eyes on the man inside. She would keep her promise to the little girl. She would take care of him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a good thing that Tumblr already spoiled me. I'm halfway book 2. I just saw this prompt and had to write it


End file.
